


White Dress In A Gay Bar

by beastie_beauty



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is looking for a Russian spy in a gay bar, Angie is clumsy and Jack is an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Get a mission

 Undercover missions were a real pain.

 Having to pretend to be someone else, lying to everyone. Wearing clothes you wouldn’t even have considered approaching. Doing things you weren’t completely comfortable with.

 But going on an undercover mission was still better than not going on a mission at all and having to finish all the paperwork the other detectives were too lazy to do.

 And Peggy was happy to be trusted with a mission.

 Or she was until she understood why Thompson had asked her to go undercover. The male ego was just too big for that kind of missions.

 “We know the Russian assassin we’ve been after for months often goes to this gay bar. But straight guys can’t handle the idea of being hit on by other men. So you have to go, Carter.” That was what Thompson meant when he said he trusted her, that she was a capable detective, that she was the only one competent enough to accomplish that mission.


	2. Step 2: Go through the roommate

 “You look like a million bucks, Peggy!”

 She turned to face Colleen and smiled shyly, running a hand through her hair. She turned again to look at the mirror and finish applying her favorite dark red lipstick. Peggy could only hope it would distract some people from the deep cleavage of her white dress. Gosh, she should not be wearing a black bra. But to stand out was to fit in, wasn’t it?

 “Who’s your date? That cute guy with the mustache?” Colleen asked as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

 “Howard’s an imbecile, Colleen.”

 Peggy saw her roommate shrug.

 “It doesn’t stop many girls!”

 Peggy laughed and shook her head. It was too true. Howard had a way with women, a talent to make them forget how eccentric and self-centered he was. The man was as talented at seducing women as he was to create problems (and drag Peggy in them). Keeping said women for more than a night or two, though… Peggy sighed. She put her lipstick back in her purse and exited the bathroom, followed by Colleen.

 “I’ll see you later?”

 “Have fun, Peggy!”

 

 


	3. Step 3: Acquire target

 Having fun was not part of her plan. She had to keep her mind clear if she wanted to spot her Russian spy, so, no alcohol, no dancing and no flirting - not that anyone tried to flirt with her. Women mostly stared at her from afar but never came anywhere too close to her. As for men, they fled when she glared at them. And she wasn’t about to complain. There would be only one person she would allow to flirt with her that night: Dorothy Underwood, or whatever her real name was.

 “You looking for someone, stranger?”

 Peggy glanced at the bartender and opened her mouth to tell her that she didn’t help, for anything, but the woman resumed talking.

 “You won’t find true love here, sweetie.”

 Peggy arched an eyebrow and a little gasp escaped her lips. She turned on her barstool to face the older woman completely. Her idea probably wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing, and if it could help her get out of the crowded bar soon, she was willing to try. Peggy leaned on the counter, her arms pressing her breasts together. Now she had the woman’s full attention.

 “I’m not looking for true love, just a woman I had a thing with two weeks ago…” Peggy said, leaning down a bit more. “Tall, long blond hair, blue eyes…”

 “Sounds like many women I see everyday.”

 “Feminine?”

 "A straight girl among straight girls who want lesbians’ attention to try new things. Also what you sound like.”

 The woman pointed an accusing finger at Peggy, looked down at her breasts a moment and walked away to another client at the other end of the bar.


	4. Step 4: Realize you've been tricked

From: Daniel

are you at the bar jack told you about?

 

To: Daniel

I have been for almost three hours. 

Still no sign of Underwood. 

I’ll be going home soon.

 

From: Daniel

you should go home now

 

To: Daniel

I’ll stay a few more minutes to be sure she isn’t here.

 

From: Daniel

she won’t be here

 

To: Daniel

How can you be so sure?

 

From: Daniel

because jack is an ass

 

To: Daniel

That I know, believe me. 

But I fail to see how it can influence the whereabouts of a criminal.

 

From: Daniel

it’s past 12pm so it’s officially april’s fool

jack just told me the mission was a prank

i may or may not have thrown my leg in his face

 

To: Daniel

Thank you for telling me, Daniel. It’s good to know I have at least one decent coworker.

 

From: Daniel

don’t let it get to you

you’re still the best agent we have

 

 


	5. Step 5: Lose target

 Peggy ignored Daniel’s last text and stood up. Her eyes were burning. She was exhausted and needed to get some rest. Who was she kidding? It wasn’t the exhaustion making her cry. She was completely humiliated.

 The boys had made her fetch their coffees and their lunches, had implied on more than one occasion that she was more dangerous than useful on a mission. But that… that was a whole new level of stupidity. Of bullying.

 Peggy was barely looking where she was going, she didn’t care as long as it got her out.

 She saw her then, getting out of the bar. Tall, long blond hair, blue eyes and feminine, wearing the tightest red dress. Dorothy Underwood. Or was she imagining her? Were her eyes failing her, too? She wasn’t going to wait to find out. Peggy quickened her paces, pushing a few people on her way, shouting a half-hearted sorry when they complained.

 She was stopped abruptly by another body colliding with hers.

 “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!”

 It wasn’t her voice. It was much more sweet, and sincere. And definitely panicked.

 “Your dress…”

 Peggy finally looked away from the doors she had just seen her target disappear behind. She finally felt it, the cold liquid dripping down her front.

 

 


	6. Step 6: Acquire new target

 Peggy gasped loudly and swore under her breath as a shiver ran through her body. Sadly, not the good kind of shiver.

 The girl who had spilled her drink on her dress was still apologizing, but Peggy didn’t care. She needed to get out, to follow Underwood, to get information on her. Coming back with useful information - or maybe even the Russian assassin in person - from the fake mission Thompson had sent her on. It would teach him.

 “I have to go, miss,” Peggy said, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders to mover her out of her way.

 “Why the hurry?”

 The voice sounded somewhat offended. And Peggy made the mistake to look at the girl, to actually look at her.

 Curly locks of brown and blond hair. Sharp jawline. Thin pink lips. High cheekbones. Her eyes, both green and blue, were what caught Peggy offguard. Wide, full of curiosity and mischief. Peggy couldn’t find a word to say, so she stood still, mouth slight hanging open.

 Dorothy Underwood was completely forgotten.

 

 


	7. Step 7: Abort mission

 “You must be cold, English. Need my jacket?”

 Peggy shook her head and grabbed the girl’s - Angie’s - hands to stop her from taking off her blazer.

 “Thank you, but I’m fine.”

 How did she end up sitting at a table with a stranger when she was running after an assassin she wasn’t supposed to find but did anyway in the end? That night was such a mess, even more so than most of Howard’s parties she had attended.

 Angie cleared her throat, forcing Peggy out of her reflexions and pushed her jacket in her hands. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red and she wasn’t looking anywhere near Peggy.

 “Your dress is white, you need the jacket,” the girl insisted.

 Peggy looked down at her chest, and yes, she did need a jacket, but…

 “I highly doubt I can fit in your jacket…”

 

 


	8. Step 8: Mission Seduction

 Peggy could fit in the jacket. Well, her arms and her shoulders miraculously could. But she was far from being able to button it up. So she had shrugged it off, not without difficulty, and clutched it against her chest.

 She was still sitting with Angie. The girl was quite something. Cheerful and witty and always smiling brightly, getting excited over every little thing Peggy said, asking more and more questions about her life. And Peggy didn't even feel compelled to lie. It was a nice, welcome change in her life.

 “You sure you don’t want me to buy you a drink, Peggy?”

 Her name sounded well in Angie’s mouth. And it would without a doubt sound even better if moaned between sharp, ragged breaths. Peggy chastised herself. Knowing what it felt like to think like Howard was not enjoyable at all. Especially in such nice company.

 “I’ll have whatever you’re having, as long as you don’t spill it on my dress again,” she replied with a teasing smirk - she could drink all she wanted tonight, she wasn’t on a mission, after all.

 Angie tipped her head down to hide her embarrassment, and Peggy smiled, genuinely smiled, at how adorable the girl was.

 “I’ll be back in a minute! Don’t disappear on me, English!”

 

 


	9. Step 9: Panic a bit

 “Can I ask you a question?”

 Peggy looked away from the bottom of her empty glass. Angie was staring at her expectantly, fidgeting with her own glass. Angie had been asking questions, about everything and anything, since they had sat down at a table. It was weird.

 Peggy nodded her approval and readied herself to say that yes, she was bisexual, that yes, it was a thing and that no, it wasn’t a just phase.

 “Why were you crying earlier?”

 Oh.

 That was not what Peggy had expected, but she wasn’t sure it was a good thing. She didn’t really want to think about Thompson and the other guys at work. But Angie was looking at her with wide eyes, all puppy like. She couldn’t just say no, could she?

 “I have a wonderful job. But my coworkers treat me like a secretary. Like I’m the rookie, even if I’ve been working just as long as them. They make my life a living hell!”

 Angie grabbed the hand that had been resting on her lap and gave it a squeeze.

 “I know how you feel. When you’re a waitress, customers treat you like shit and “forget” what a proper tip is! Oh! And every time I go to an audition, there’s at least one asshole to ask how far I’m willing to go for a role!”

 

 


	10. Step 10: Become the target

 Casually discussing your life with a stranger who had just spilled their drink on your clothes sure wasn’t an everyday life situation. But making out with them in a public bathroom after a few drinks together, that was completely insane and inappropriate.

 Peggy would have never thought she’d be one to do that kind of reckless things one day.

 And yet, there she was, sitting on the cold marble counter of the bar’s bathroom, Angie standing between her legs, hands on her hips. Peggy leaned her back against the wall behind her, Angie didn’t follow the movement, she simply stared at her with heavily-hooded eyes as they both struggled to even their breaths.

 “Maybe we should get out…” Peggy whispered.

 “Ya think? I heard wolf whistling at least three times!”

 Angie helped Peggy off the counter, grabbed her hand and dragged out of the bathroom.

 “My apartment’s a few blocks away from here?”

 For a moment, Peggy was confused, unsure of what Angie was asking. She stopped walking in the middle of the bar, forcing Angie to look back at her, when she realized what she was hinting at.

 “I’m not sure it’s a good idea, Angie…”

 “Relax, English. I didn’t say “Have sex with me”! We can just have a last drink and part our ways, or exchange our numbers or anything you want!”

 

 


	11. Step 11: Back to square one

 “You look like someone who didn’t get much sleep, Carter!”

 Peggy groaned at the sound of Thompson’s mocking voice. She refused to give him the pleasure of acknowledging his presence; she would not look at his smug face. She only relaxed when she heard him leave, and immediately slumped down in her chair.

 Thompson was right though, she hadn’t slept more than three or four hours - it wasn’t unusual for her, but all the alcohol she had ingested was making everything harder, more painful. But that was also because of Angie and, apparently, her habit of slamming people against the nearest vertical surface when she was kissing them. Peggy couldn’t even remember how many times the back of her head had collided with a wall or a door.

 “Are you alright, Peggy?” Daniel asked.

 “Everything’s fine. Except for the fact I-...”

 Peggy closed her mouth. Surely, she couldn’t tell Daniel about her night with Angie, and especially not in the middle of the office. The whole precinct really didn’t need to know about that.

 


	12. Step 12: Report

From: Daniel

want to talk about it?

 

To: Daniel

Thank you. I just had a long night.

 

From: Daniel

good or bad? ;)

 

To: Daniel

It wasn’t bad, I guess.

Even if the whole Underwood thing was supposed to be a prank, I’m quite sure I saw her at the bar.

 

From: Daniel

WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE??

 

To: Daniel

Because I lost her.

A girl spilled her drink on my dress and I got distracted.

 

From: Daniel

you’ll have to tell jack

and he’ll send you there again

 

To: Daniel

And take all the credit for the work I did. Again. I know.

 

From: Daniel

now, tell me about the good part of your night

i can see you dying to talk about it from here

 

To: Daniel

I don’t have the slightest idea as to what you could be referring to, Detective Sousa.

 

From: Daniel

if you say so…

i guess i won’t be able to help you deal with jack

 

To: Daniel

Fine!

The girl who spilled her drink on me, her name is Angie.

She is an aspiring actress.

Happy?

 

From: Daniel

happy for you, yes

did you get her number?

 


	13. Step 13: Be the worst and best cop ever at the same time

 Peggy was in the middle of writing a text when Thompson stepped in the office again. She hid her phone in her desk drawer with an ungraceful movement and a loud “thump” just before his eyes landed on her. And he smirked, all cheeky like when he was looking at Daniel and thought nobody would notice him. It was worrying, almost scary, even.

 “I found someone for you downstairs,” he announced triumphantly, his smirk widening. “She says her name’s Angie Martinelli!”

 Peggy stood up without thinking.

 Thompson walked away to go back to his office, allowing Peggy to see the elevator, in front of which Angie was standing awkwardly, glancing around like a lost puppy. Peggy gestured for her to approach, and so she did - she was apparently much more obedient once out of the bedroom.

 “Sorry for that,” she started.

 “Angie, how do you know where I work?”

 The girl reached for her handbag and took a wallet and a badge out of it.

 “You were in such a hurry this morning you forgot these,” Angie said, smiling brightly again. “Well, you took my wallet instead, actually. Bad things happened when handbags and purses are thrown on the same couch, right?”

 She chuckled at that, but Peggy stayed silent, simply staring at Angie, who looked even more adorable in casual jeans and sweater than she did in a fancy dress. Angie was ogling everything surrounding them, the whiteboard covered in photos and scribbling for the “Underwood case” in particular.

 “That blonde, that’s Dot!”

 “Dot?” Daniel asked, startling both women.

 “Yeah, she comes around the L&L quite often. The girls are crazy ‘bout her. She ain’t a killer, right?”

 “We might have to ask you a few questions, miss.”

 Angie’s wide opened eyes went from the whiteboard, to Peggy, to Daniel.

 “If Pegs is the one doing the questioning, you got yourself a deal!”


End file.
